


Blood Moon Rising

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Gore, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Rutting, Smut, Torture, Vampire!Reaper, Werewolf!76, maybe some future smut, more gay dads, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack now knew he was a werewolf. The kind of shit from fantasies and legends, but he had seen a lot of shit in those videos and he would only just see more.</p><p>This was where Soldier 76 was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change begins.

Burning.

That was all Jack could feel. The burning of the building. He desperately opened his eyes and tried to look around for Gabriel. They had been fighting, yes, but then an explosion? His eyes finally opened in time to feel some burning debris fall onto his face. He yelped and flopped onto his stomach, opening his eyes once more.

Vision was blurred and nearly black, making him unable to see. His hands grasped around uselessly, only touching fiery pieces of concrete and wood. He cursed violently as he crawled, trying to get away from whatever the fuck was happening.

He hears a large chunk of something above him creak and groan in protest as gravity starts pulling it down. The noise of detachment from its previous position sounded and it fell, landing squarely on the soldier's back. “Fuck!” A scream of pain escaped his lips as he felt his body go boneless. Was he paralyzed? Would he die here in this building?

Another groan of metal from the ceiling. This chunk landed close to Jack, but didn't hit him. As soon as it collided with the ground, everything beneath him crumbled and he was falling. 

What felt like an eternity passed before the blond collided with solid concrete floor. He was dying. He could feel it. Broken bones and ruptured organs. He was also pretty sure his spine had been snapped. Consciousness came and went for a few seconds before his hearing caught a deep snarl.

Blood ran cold as he tried to locate the source of the noise. What could make such a menacing sound? Another snarl and chains moving. 

The building was still collapsing but this thing didn't seem to care. He heard it near his face, a deep rumble coming from its body as it...sniffed him?

Jack's eyes were still unseeing as he moved them about, his body lying on his side.

Suddenly sharp points are digging into his shoulder and he is screaming in pain, his body suddenly ready to scramble away from whatever this creature is. What he assumes is its maw is latched onto him as he tries to escape.

‘It's going to fucking eat me!’ His mind screamed at him to escape but he couldn't get the powerful grip to loosen. His fists pounded into the thing's face until he heard a dog-like squeal and whimper.

Jack scrambled away as quickly as he could, sliding against the rough floor to escape.

A howl ripped through the air and chilled the man to his bones. He heard the thing leap and closed his eyes, awaiting death. 

It never came as he heard a high-pitched whine and a crash of rubble. He assumed the ceiling fell in on the creature and crushed it. He let out a shaky breath, adrenaline coursing through his body.

It took a moment to realize that he didn't feel any pain. His back didn't feel broken anymore. He frowned, and was surprised when his vision went from black to blurry.

That's when it hit him. Unbelievable, excruciating pain. He screamed as he felt his bones mend only to snap and reform differently. His vision hazed red and his voice became less human and more animalistic. 

Jack clawed at his chest like he was trying to carve that burning out of him. His nails felt sharper than normal and only cause more pain.

With a howl he blacked out.

\-------

Burning.

Once again, Jack awoke to a burning feeling. This particular feeling was more subdued than earlier. The Strike Commander was actually afraid to open his eyes for fear of not being able to see again.

Slowly blue eyes opened and blinked rapidly. He could see thankfully, but it was odd. There was no light, yet he could see his surroundings perfectly. He frowned and sat up, feeling something sticky all over his body. 

His eyes looked down to his naked body, his clothes shredded all around him as he lay in a pool of what he assumed was his own blood. Piles of white fur also surrounded him and he stood slowly, looking around in confusion.

How the hell did he end up here? What was with all the blood and fur?

He looked around spotting debris everywhere, and looking up he saw where he fell from was blocked up with chunks of concrete.

Wandering around aimlessly, Jack examined his surroundings. He had never seen this part of the base before. Why was it so far under their headquarters? Where the fuck was he and how had this been in the base he had called home without him knowing?

The room he was currently in looked like a cage of sorts, it would have trapped him inside, had the building not been breaking down. Looking around the rest of what he could see was still fairly intact. He saw similar rooms to the one he just occupied and looked inside.

A gasp caught in his throat at what he saw. It looked like a bird woman. It was in a corner shaking and when it looked up at him it squaked in fear. What had been done to it for it to be so fearful?

As he walked the halls he found other creatures, some more human and others completely beastial.

Finally he came upon what looked like abandoned living quarters and grabbed some clothes from random rooms until he found some that fit. When he was in the room he froze.

The floor mirror showed his different yet enhanced appearance. His hair was now shock white and his eyes seem to glow a deep blue. Two scars were running down his face. He remembered Gabriel hitting him before a look of panic crossed his face. Had he done that? How was it already scarred? What the fuck was that thing that attacked him and what did it do?

His exploration continued. The people who had lived down here must have vacated a week prior. Small amounts of dust clung to surfaces and some things had been cleared out. A week. Now that he thought about it, Gabe had been missing for a week…

Something caught the corner of his eye and he walked over. It was a large room with a giant console and some desks. He stepped forward and tapped a few keys on the console before a list of files popped up. They were videos and each one was labeled. 

-Harpy Flight Test #27 Subject 16  
-Werewolf Injection Test #39 Subject 58  
-Overwatch Dream Manipulator Test #7  
-Vampiric Injection Test #3 Subject GR  
-Overwatch Indoctrination Session #73 Subject GR  
-Last Recording Subject JM & GR

Jack felt like vomiting. All of this sounded like hell. These were the ones that caught his eye but the last one on the list really caught his attention. Those were his and Gabe’s initials. He hesitantly clicked it.

\------

“Gabe! Where the hell have you been? You told us to not to bother you for a while. I've been worried.” Jack looked stressed and was wearing light armor as he was at base, but Gabriel was in heavy armor and looking absolutely livid.

“We need to leave now. Overwatch is a fucking sham and we need to get out of here.” The latino man’s eyes seem darker in the video almost like they were taking on a rust red color.

“Gabe, what are you talking about? Is...is this about me being Strike Commander again?” He was hesitant to say it considering how angry the other had been, but he thought he was past that now.

Gabriel snarled lowly. “Goddammit Jack no!” His hand smacked down on Jack's head seemingly going for a light tap but then the blond yelped in pain and held his face, Gabe looking panicked suddenly by how he did that.

The blond grunted and pulled his hand away, blood covering his hand. “Why?” He looked so betrayed not knowing it was an accident on Gabriel’s part.

“Mierda, Jack. I-” That was when the explosion forced them apart blowing them into opposite sides of the room. The camera cut out.

\------

Jack shook as the video finished. Who had been watching them? His eyes looked up further in the list of videos and saw the one placed above this one. It was dated a week before and had Gabriel’s initials. Slowly he clicked it.

This video was much different than the last. It was a dark room and his friend was strapped down. His eyes were red instead of his usual honey brown and those eyes watched people who were off screen.

Someone came on screen and had a syringe filled with a dark liquid. They stuck it in Gabriel’s arm and waited. 

Jack recognized that armor. This was a Talon base and it sat underneath their headquarters without him even knowing.

He shook with anger as he realized that they had been played, then the screaming of Gabe’s deep voice broke him from his thoughts.

His gaze snapped up to the video to see his old friend screaming in pain and writhing in the bonds on him. What happened next amazed him. The metal bands on his arms snapped off as he ripped them off. His friend shouldn't be that strong. He reached out and grabbed the closest Talon agent, ripping his throat out.

Fire suddenly filled the camera's vision and he heard more screaming from Gabriel. He was now on the ground, his body on fire and his body shaking in pain.

Jack shut the video off and slammed his hand on the desk next to the console. The ex-commander flies into a rage. He grabs the closest table and flings it into a wall, doing the same for a few other desks and a few he breaks in half with his fist. He punches a concrete wall repeatedly until his hands and the crumbling wall are bloodied.

He panted as he watched the cuts on his knuckles slowly healed. Whatever had happened to him had made him an unstoppable creature.

He went to the cages and opened them all, letting all the creatures leave of their own volition. Some decided to stay, knowing that the people who had hurt them were gone and this alpha wouldn't let them come back without a fight.

A group of regular wolves were some of the residents that stayed, thinking of the man as their alpha. Jack now knew he was a werewolf. The kind of shit from fantasies and legends, but he had seen a lot of shit in those videos and he would only just see more.

This was where Soldier 76 was born.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like no one is doing any werewolf!76 which is absurd because he is a growly wolf man. Not sure on how many chapters there will be but not anymore than 4 or 5 I suppose. Might be smut, might not be, let's see ifI got the backbone to do it. Otherwise enjoy!


	2. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets used to new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cannibalism? I guess maybe but not quite? Also vomit mention (aka wolf Jack eats people)

Jack realized he probably should have tested his new abilities first before he started doing missions. A week after the explosion he went to his and Gabriel’s funerals and moped around.

In that moping he explored his new home. In doing so he found some pretty great utilities he could use in his upcoming missions. 

He found a heavy pulse rifle similar to his old one and made sure to keep it in good condition. A large box containing visors supposedly used against the monsters that had been previously captured, but it also worked very well for him, giving distances and other useful data points.

They must have assumed that this place would burn with the Swiss Overwatch Headquarters, leaving excess belongings and things they didn't think would work.

He took his second week to gather what he would need to start his missions. His missions were to stop the Talon fuckers that destroyed his life and killed his Gabriel.

Jack gave himself the moniker of Soldier 76. That's all he was now, a soldier. The seventy-six was the month and day he enlisted. It was also that day he met his superior officer Gabriel Reyes.

The white haired man was now stalking his prey in a Talon warehouse. He had found multiple coordinates on the computers back at his now home base. 

Jack's blue eyes scanned the sky for a moment, taking in that gorgeous waxing crescent moon. He had grown to love the night sky since the explosion. 

Shaking his head, he went back to the mission at hand. His visor showed him the time, distances, possible weaknesses in enemies, and his enhanced hearing and smell told him everything else.

He smelled the agent before he saw him. A deep burn inside his gut reminded him he hadn't eaten in awhile. He had a strangely active appetite as of late.

76 hid next to the doors archway which was open and the soldier walked right past him, not even spotting him. The soldier hit the agent with the butt of his rifle, knocking him unconscious.

His stomach kept groaning at him in complaint, wanting food. Jack growled lowly and kept moving, his fucking stomach was distracting him.

Jack felt his stomach getting more and more complacent against his body. He felt like his eyes saw better and his teeth sharpened, not to mention his sense of smell skyrocketing and smelling the scent of sweet prey.

The man suddenly felt a wave of pain in his body and restrained the yell he almost let out. He shook, feeling things snapping in his body and reforming. He had half a mind to rip off his visor and jacket off before they were destroyed.

He felt himself getting bigger and his hair grew, amazing him slightly distracting him from the pain. His face elongated, forming a muzzle and all his teeth sharpened into canines. Jack howled and he heard Talon agents searching for the source of the noise.

The werewolf was now fully changed into his bestial form. He stood eight to nine feet tall on his haunches, a muscled and furry body with a wolf head to match. He snarled lowly and spotted a man turn the corner.

Jack lunged, hungry for the taste of blood and fresh meat. The man couldn't react fast enough to even let out a scream as his throat was torn from his body into the werewolf’s front paw.

The wolf bent over the spasming dead body and started feasting. The sharp teeth tore at the soft flesh as the wolf gorged itself, noticing as two more guards came running from around the corner.

The white wolf snarled and lunged at the newcomers. They never stood a chance against the beast, their bodies soon just a pile of devoured flesh and snapped bones.

It didn't take the monster long to stalk and eat everyone in the warehouse. At least fifteen people fell to his claws and fangs. After each enemy was taken down the beast seemed to be sated.

Slowly the fur fell off the wolf and around him on the floor, revealing the man underneath. He swayed for a moment before bending over and vomiting. 

Jack shook harshly. He had just eaten people.

He ran back to where he had his visor and jacket, putting them on, his other clothes destroyed. He looked at each shredded victim to see if they had any pants he could wear.

Eventually he found a pair on one of his victims that would work and weren't too shredded. 

Collecting the data he came for, he packed it all up and set up some explosive charges he brought. 

“You're stealing what I came for.” A raspy voice came from behind Jack and he jumped. How had he not heard someone enter?

He swung around and snarled through his visor. “Who are you?” He eyed a man about his height, decked out in full leather and kevlar armor. Covering his face was a mask that looked either like a bird or a skull. 

He noticed a change in the others posture once he saw he was dressed in a Talon visor and pants. “Talon killing their own people for information huh? “ The voice snarled at Jack.

Jack glanced at the window from the side of his vision, glad the visor covered his face. “Assume makes an ass out of you and me, asshole.” He used his new wolf agility to run toward the window and jump out unexpectedly, hitting the trigger as he did so, the building exploding as he landed on the ground.

The werewolf watched as the building smoked and burned, glancing an ominous black smoke leaving the building of its own volition. 

Jack snarled and started booking it towards his temporary safe house, keeping an eye on the smoke to make sure he wasn't being followed.

The white haired wolf was sure he lost the smoke. It had to have been a monster held by Talon at some point. Revenge seemed to be a common theme against Talon.

Jack eventually made it back home, storing his stolen information in an old cell, considering no creatures liked going in there. He sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down. 

He had to figure out how to control his transformations. He felt sick as he thought about the people he had devoured. His stomach rumbled and he grimaced. Again?

A huff escaped him and he decided his new powers downside was an absurdly increased appetite. He needed to grocery shop, hardcore.

During his thoughts a small wolf pup padded in and crawled onto the man's lap. The pup yipped at the man and nuzzled his hand, wanting to play.

Jack smiled fondly. His other residents had taken a severe liking to him, the adults content with his presence and the wolf pups always excited to play.

Picking up the yipping pup, he walked to the group of wolves and set the small baby down, suddenly crowded by seven excited cubs. Jack laughed contentedly and started giving all the wolf pups attention.

The puppies wore themselves out after about an hour, falling asleep in a doggy pile. The parents gone to hunt, trusting the alpha to keep the children safe.

It wasn't long before a pair of wolves came back and Jack went to his kitchen, which was the old cafeteria for the place. Luckily it had industrial sized units so to hold enough food for an army, or at least himself with his new appetite.

Seven bowls of ramen noodles later, the older man was content and lying in a room he had made his own.

Jack stared at a wall where he had put one picture up that he had salvaged from the Swiss base above him. It was a photo of himself and Gabe that they had taken on their first real date. It was burned at the edge but otherwise in nice condition.

“I'm sorry Gabe. I miss you, so much.” He sighed and slipped into another fitful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically if anyone is confused, Gabe was trying to warn Jack about Talon experimenting on them but Jack didn't listen so Jack thinks Gabe is dead and hates himself for not listening. Angsty dads, i know. ALSO WOLF PUPS LOVE HUMAN DAD


	3. You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time

The building seemed excessively quiet. Jack figured this was a newer facility as he stalked the halls. He had made sure to eat a proper meal before coming as usual and now was silently and stealthily moving throughout the compound. 

Six years. That was the time it has been since the explosion. Since he had become this monster. Since his best friend died.

Jack let out a sigh through his nose, as he snuck inside, sniffing through the mask’s filters. He smelled very few people, almost too few. Growling softly he trudged on.

He didn't run into anyone which meant this was a trap. He could feel it. The next door he walked through he stopped and a gasp caught in his throat.

What he presumed were all the guards, were lying on the floor, dead. Why hadn't he smelled any blood? He crept forward and examined one of the Talon agents closely. Puncture wounds were on his neck and the werewolf guessed he was drained of blood.

“Mm. Took you long enough Soldier.” A chill ran up 76’s spine as he swung his rifle around and pointed it at the chest of Reaper.

Ever since their first meeting the two were always at odds. Reaper seemed to want to destroy Talon at first but now he was their mercenary for hire which confused Jack.

“What the fuck do you want Reaper, why kill your own guys?” He snarled, backing up slightly and making sure his legs were evenly spaced just in case the other decided to attack.

Reaper snorted, the noise distorted in his mask. “My men? You must be mistaken. I want Talon to burn to the ground, I'm just using them to get information.” The owl-like mask made sure no emotion was revealed in his face.

Jack didn't know whether to believe him or not but he glanced at the bodies. “They experimented on you?”

The black clad mercenary sniffed and stepped forward, making Jack raise his gun higher. “Yes. Smells like they did the same to you. You smell like dog.” 

The white wolf growled. “Not exactly, but this is their fault. I was there when they blew up Overwatch Headquarters.”

Reaper suddenly snarled and rushed forward before Jack could fire his rifle. “Why the fuck were you there? You feel like Talon betrayed you and left you to die in that fire?” The black clad man had one had on 76’s rifle and another on his throat.

Jack snarled back, not wanting to answer to this merc. “None of your fucking business.” He gasped out due to the grip on his esophagus. The soldier let go of his gun and rammed his elbow into the mercenary’s stomach, making him release his throat.

It didn't take Reaper long to recover, rushing forward and tossing a few furious punches at any weak point he could think of in his frenzied mind.

Few punches hit but the ones that did left Jack reeling. He had more strength than a normal human did and it was astonishing. 76 grabbed a knife from his boot and sliced it upwards. 

He smirked as the knife caught on to the bottom of the mask and cut into the other man’s chin, as it also dragged the mask off.

Jack froze as the bone white mask clattered to the floor and he saw the furious face of an old friend. “Gabriel?” He breathed shakily.

Reaper looked confused but took the opportunity when the soldier hesitated. He smacked the knife from his hand and gripped his throat. “Take that off.” he snarled and grabbed the visor, tossing it off.

There was a long moment of silence. “Jack.” Said man looked away and frowned, feeling the grip lessen on his neck. “You're...alive?”

The younger man took a deep breathe and really looked at his old friend's face. He had some new scars on his chin and neck, his hair was still shaved on the sides with the middle a mess of tousled curls. Another difference was the sharpness of his teeth and his hypnotic crimson eyes. “So are you.”

Something seemed to come over both men. They had thought each other gone but now they were back. Gabriel slammed his mouth on top of Jack's, teeth clinking together painfully but neither cared.

Gabe’s taloned gloves dug painfully into Jack’s hips as the white haired man tugged at the coat Gabriel wore, getting it off and tossing it aside. Next was Jack's jacket and shirt in one go, tossing them across the room.

Suddenly Jack was slammed painfully into the concrete wall, hearing it break and crumble a little. “Fuck, Gabe.” He snarled to the smirking latino.

“What are you Jack? By the smell of dog from ten feet away I'd say werewolf.” His voice practically purred each word seductively as a clawed finger ran down Jack's chest, drawing a thin line of blood, but the scratch immediately healing.

Jack gave a wolfish growl and ran a hand through the hair Gabriel had and tugged harshly. “Yeah well considering the dead bodies drained of blood and those eyes, I'm guessing vampire.” A toothy grin was his answer.

Less words were spoken as they started kissing once more, the elder man using his fangs to cut Jack's lip just to suck on it and moan. That went straight to Jack's dick.

This time Jack pushed Gabriel against the concrete wall and heard it crumble. “Stop fucking teasing you ass.” He undid Reaper's pants and pulled out his fully erect cock, running his thumb along a prominent vein to elicit a throaty moan from him.

The pair was honestly wanting to get off quickly considering how long they'd been separated, so no fucking now, rutting would have to do. 

Jack stared appreciatively at Gabriel’s cock as he ran his hand over it. It hadn't really changed and yet it had.

The younger was being pushing into concrete again and he felt the broken pieces dig into his back, making him bleed. Growling he showed his teeth to Gabriel who only laughed and kissed him roughly once more. “Stop just staring at my dick and do something, old man.” He teased, indicating the other's white hair.

A retort was lost in a moan as the mercenary’s hand dug into his pants none too gently and pulled his cock from its confines. Still wearing the taloned gloves, he ran the tip of his finger along the top of Jack's member and saw a thin line of blood, drawing another moan from him.

“You're still a fucking masochistic slut huh?” Gabriel growled into his ear and nibbled along it, making Jack moan once more.

“I fucking swear if you don't help me, I'm leaving you high and dry.” the werewolf growled. An empty threat really considering how extremely horny they both were.

With that, Gabe wrapped his gloved hand around their cocks, the cool metal adding to the pleasure as he started to pump their heated members.

Jack noticed the vampire's left hand was ungloved as it wrapped around his throat. Not hard enough to choke him, but enough to get him rasping.

Even after all these years, Gabriel still knew what things he liked. They were both fond of roughness in bed. Loving biting, scratching, choking, bruising and whatever else slightly violent to get them off.

A cry of pleasure left Jack's lips as the elder man squeezed their cocks together a little harder. He buried his face into his neck and bit down, drawing blood and making the vampire moan.

“You know, being this close, you don't smell like dog as much.” The elder monster laughed breathlessly.

“Why do you never shut the fuck up Gabriel?” Another wave of pleasure as he squeezed their dicks again. “Shit, fucking bite me asshole.”

With that, Reaper dug his fangs into the exposed skin of 76. Blood poured from the wound and the vampire happily drank it up as the werewolf moaned shamelessly in his grasp, hand still wrapped around his neck.

Jack felt himself getting close, the gloved hand on their cocks increasing its speed and jerky motions. “Gabe. Fuck, Gabe I'm gunna cum.” He moaned louder, thrusting lightly into the grip. “Choke me.” 

Gabriel’s hand tightened on his lover's neck and their cocks, gasping and moaning with the other. “Such a kinky slut as always.”

Both their orgasms were almost there, Jack crying out first as his vision whited out as he nearly couldn't breathe making his orgasm so much more intense.

Gabe came a second after, biting down hard on his lover's skin and drinking more intoxicating blood, releasing his neck so the other could breathe again.

They both stood there panting heavily, Gabriel pulling his hand up and running his tongue over the seed on his glove. “Ugh, you're fucking gross Gabe.”

“Says the man who loves swallowing.” He snapped back and nuzzled the other. “Shit Jack. I'm so happy to see you.”

“I know, Gabe...same here. I thought you were dead.” A hum came from the other. “So...what now?” He pulled back slightly and zipped up his pants after stuffing his softening cock back inside.

Reaper sighed and did the same, grabbing his coat. “I don't know. I'm tired of pretending to work for Talon.”

“Come home with me.” He felt a tightening in his chest at that. “I mean it's an old Talon base but It's stocked full of food and holy shit I'm super hungry right now.” His stomach growled loudly and Gabriel laughed.

“Okay, Jack. I wouldn't mind living with you again. As long as you actually clean your dishes this time.”

There was a pause. “Goddammit Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeh this is my first time ever posting smut so go easy on me man.


	4. So It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Life Acheived?

Gabriel’s back was pressed against the wall, chin on his lover's shoulder. “God why does this always take so long?” he grunted into Jack’s bitten and bloody shoulder.

The werewolf hummed and shrugged. “I'm sorry werewolves have knots.” Jack grinned and pulled back, kissing his lover's bloody lips.

“Fucking jackass, at least take us to the bed.” The white haired man laughed and carried the latino to their bed, sprawling out on it as they started drifting off.

Gabriel felt movement around them and sighed, knowing their little wolf pack was joining in on their bed. He felt a small wolf pup blonding find the top of his curly hair and nuzzle him. A small smile appeared on his lips before he fell asleep.

Jack knew something was wrong when he woke up. His little wolf pack wasn't crowding their bed like they did every morning and his hairs were standing on end. He sat up and noticed Gabriel wasn't next to him.

“Someone is here.” He looked up and spotted his lover, half dressed with just pants on. Jack scrambled to get up and grabbed some pants as well.

He heard a small yelp and growled. He didn't think about protection against anything, he just knew someone hurt one of the wolves.

Gabriel turned into smoke and followed his boyfriend. Turning a corner they spotted a few Talon agents. In the ground in front of them was one of the wolf pups, whimpering and trying to get away.

One Talon agent kicked the whining pup making it yelp and curl into itself into a corner. Jack saw red. What kind of monster would hurt a defenseless animal? 

He honestly shouldn't have bothered with pants, they were shredded when he transformed anyway. Jack grew shaggy fur and was now eight feet tall.

Gabriel honestly didn't do a damn thing. Jack got overprotective of his little pack of wolves. He did stop his lover before he devoured the bodies, knowing that Jack always felt sick for eating people.

Jack took a moment to breathe as a normal human before running over and scooping the small wolf up. He checked it over for major injuries, thankfully finding none. The pup licked the werewolf’s face thankfully and yipped upon seeing its parents enter the room.

“Fuck Gabe. We need to move.” Jack put the wolf down and turned to his lover. “Someone had to have followed us from our last mission.”

Gabriel frowned. He really didn't want to leave this place. They had made it a home of sorts, something they were now realizing might never exist for them. “Where? We don't really have anywhere to go Jack. Gibraltar has the skeleton crew reforming Overwatch. Most bases have been shut down or destroyed.” Honestly Gabe just didn't want to leave his new home. 

Jack grabbed the latino’s shoulders. “Gabe there are plenty of places like this one. We can move everything, transfer all the data we've collected, and disappear again. Then we can continue fucking up those bastards.”

Gabe stared at him for a long moment and groaned. “Fine, yeah. But I know you're gonna want to move all your shitty food and we would need a fucking semi for that.”

Jack grinned widely. “Well good thing there are a lot of semis in the world and some we can even borrow.

Of course they stole a giant truck. The werewolf called it “temporarily misappropriating” said truck and Gabe could only roll his eyes as they hauled the food onto it, as Jack had a burger every second of that hour it took to load.

“Can you just put the food down for a second?” They were almost done but it was so annoying to hear his boyfriend scarfing down the food.

“I'm hungry.”

“You burn through probably thirty thousand calories a day. You're always fucking hungry.” He snarled but without any real malice.

Finally they finish moving all their things into the truck. Jack looked at the wolves watching them and smiled sadly. “It’s just yours now.” The wolves didn't seem to like that response as pups jumped into the truck with the parents running after.

Jack sighed as Gabriel chuckled. “They love you too much. Just like me honestly. Should've dumped your ass months ago.” he teased, arms slinging around his lover's frame.

The vampire could tell his boyfriend was not amused by the comment but he snickered anyway. “Come on. Last I heard, the base in Germany is still intact. It helps that it was also half underground.”

Jack rolled his eyes but followed Gabriel. “If we ever see Reinhardt participating in Oktoberfest, then we are fucking gone.” Gabe laughed at that.

“Yeah well you better start helping with the dishes or I really will leave your ass. Those are you food plates man, I drink from blood bags.”

Jack made a face but resigned. “Only if you help cook sometimes.”

“Deal, you overgrown furball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After sad we get some cute and happy ending. It took me forever to think of something to close this off but here we go!


End file.
